Network and Snowy's First Christmas
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Christmas is allways exiting especially on Dream Street and for Network and Snowy their first christmas is sure to be filled with magic and exitment.


It was a cold December morning on Dream Street and everyone was still asleep except for Network who woke up feeling cold he yawned and looked outside.

"_What is this stuff?"_ Network asked himself he looked at his farther who was fast asleep so Network made a loud squeak to wake his father up.

"_I wish I could talk like mum and dad could that way I wouldn't need to squeak all the time"_Network said to himself.

"Huh whats wrong Network?" Buddy asked waking up.

Network looked outside Buddy looked and smiled the entire road was white.

"Don't worry Network it's just snow" Buddy said.

Network looked confused "_snow whats that_?" Network asked.

Buddy seemed to read Network's mind "snow isn't bad or scary Network its fun" Buddy said Network trusted his father so he went outside.

"_I wounder what this stuff smells like_" Network said and sniffed the air "_that's odd well it must taste like something_" Network said as he went to a pile of snow "_ewwww gross and its too cold for me I'm going back in_" Network said going back into the Depot where it was warm.

"Well I'm going to see if anybody else is up be good while I'm gone Network" Buddy said and went off.

As Buddy went past Peek-a-boo Park something white flew in front of him.

"OW" Rodney said.

Buddy looked and saw a snowball hit Rodney on his side.

"OK Jack I'm gonna get you for hitting me with that snowball" Rodney said before going off chasing Jack.

"W_ell now everyone will be up_" Buddy said to himself before hearing a loud crash "_well looks like I need to get the magic early_" Buddy said after seeing what had happened he went back to tell Teck what had happened but first he had to get Network out of the Depot.

"Network I need you to wait out here for a minute" Buddy said.

"_I know dad everyday the same thing someone in Dream Street needs your help so you need to get the magic to help them"_Network said.

*Over the past few months he had learned the daily routine at the Depot it was OK as long as it wasn't in the middle of his nap*.

Network went out to let his dad do his job Buddy went into the Depot for about a few minutes and came out with a scooper on his back when Buddy left Network ran back into the warmth.

"A_hhhhhhhh much better_" Network said falling asleep.

A while later Network heard his mum talking to Teck about something Network couldn't really hear properly because the door was closed the only words he got were Snowy, snow, exited and Christmas.

"_I wounder what mums talking about_" Network said going over to the door and made a loud squeak to let Teck know he was ready to come out.

The door opened and Network went outside the cold air waking him up Network looked around trying to find Snowy.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead enjoy your nap?" Daisy asked Network nodded and yawned at the same time but a small pile of snow fall of the roof of the Depot and fell on Networks head.

"H_ey where did that come from?_" Network asked shaking the snow off his head.

"Snowy's with your dad at Coney Island" Daisy said Network gave his mum a hug and went off to find Snowy.

A short time later Network found Snowy and his dad over by Peek-a-boo Park Network went to say hi to Snowy.

"Well finally exploring the snow are we Network" Buddy said Network smiled.

"Well tomorrow it will be both your and Snowy's first Christmas" Buddy said.

"W_hats Christmas?_" Network asked he saw his sister was thinking the same thing.

"W_ell we'll find out tomorrow_" Network said going off to play with Snowy.

"Be careful the road still has ice on it" Buddy called Network saw the ice and ran in front of Snowy stopping her from hurting herself.

Snowy smiled saying thanks.

"N_o problem sis_" Network said trying to find a less icy place to play Snowy looked around and nudged Network she knew where to play the two went back to the Depot it wasn't so icy there the two played until they had to go to bed.

Network woke up the next morning feeling something new in the air.

"W_hat's different today?_" Network asked.

"Network wake up we have a surprise for you and Snowy" Buddy said Network was still tiered but went out in to the cold morning air.

"B_rrrrrrr its colder than yesterday_" Network said Buddy took Network over to Daisy.

"OK I think their ready" Buddy said.

"Network, Snowy over there is a present each for you the gold one is yours Network and the white one is your one Snowy" Daisy said Network and Snowy looked at each other.

"You can open them" Buddy said Network watched as Snowy opened her present up.

When she opened it some silver glitter appeared around her Snowy looked in the box but it was empty.

"Mama there's nothing in here" Snowy said.

Network stared open mouthed at what Snowy just did.

"Did did I am I talking?" Snowy asked confused .

Daisy nodded Network went to open his present.

When he opened it some gold glitter appeared around him like Snowy's box it was empty.

"Dad why isn't there anything here?" Network asked.

"There is Network the magic that makes you and Snowy talk that is our gift to both of you" Buddy explained.

"Thank you" Network and Snowy said together.

"Dad what is Christmas?" Snowy asked .

"Christmas is a time of peace and goodwill where family's come together to celebrate things like love and friends" Buddy explained.

"That's right and it doesn't matter where you are you will always have your friends and family near you to wish you a happy Christmas" Daisy said.

"Happy Christmas mum and dad" Snowy and Network said together.

"Happy Christmas" Buddy and Daisy said hugging their children.

The End

Happy Christmas Everyone


End file.
